Never Left Alone Part II
by Arwennicole
Summary: They thought that once Nerak was gone they could get back to their normal lives. They were wrong, now they have to call back their old powers to defeat a much stronger enemy. Will they succeed? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Never Left Alone Part II

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Four years after the defeat of Nerak, Conner and Kira thought their lives could go back to normal. Boy were they wrong.**

Never Left Alone

Chapter 1: Celebration

The front of ULA was packed with people. Every chair was filled as they waited for the graduation ceremony to finish. One of the graduating students was Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Thunder Ranger and Green Snake Ranger. Sitting out in the audience were his other Ranger friends as well as his fiancé, Kira Ford, recent graduate of Julliard. "Congratulations class of 2009," the headmaster congratulated. The students threw their caps up in the air and Conner almost immediately started searching for Kira.

"CONNER!" Kira shouted.

She got up from her chair and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. Conner hugged her tight and swung her around. "Finally after four years of waiting," he commented.

"Longer than four years," she answered.

"Okay, enough with the mushy gushy stuff," Ethan commented.

They laughed and Conner shook Ethan's hand. "Ethan, glad you were able to come out here," he commented.

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this," Ethan answered.

"What you were hoping I'd make a fool of myself?" He asked.

"Yeah a bit."

Conner pushed him slightly with a laugh. Conner nodded to Trent and Kitty with a smile. "I see you guys beat Kira and me to the altar," he commented. Trent shrugged.

"You guys had a plan, so did we," Kitty answered.

Conner shook Tommy's hand and he hugged Kimberly. "I'm glad you guys were able to come," he commented.

"Yeah, sorry your parents didn't show up," Kimberly answered.

Conner shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me," he assured her.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Conner looked up. "Hey Eric!" Conner greeted. Conner walked over and embraced his twin brother. "I can't believe you made it!" He commented.

"Hey, not everyday you graduate from ULA," Eric answered.

Conner looked over at the others. "Oh, guys, this is my brother, Eric," he informed.

"Wow…you weren't kidding…" Ethan commented.

"You seriously thought I'd lie that I had a twin brother?" He asked.

"Hard to believe that's all," Trent replied.

Kira laughed and she kissed Eric's cheek. "Nice to see you again Eric," she commented. Eric hugged her.

"Right back at ya," he answered.

"When did you two meet?" Kitty asked.

"The night before my graduation," Kira replied.

"Yeah, she thought he was me," Conner answered.

Kira elbowed him. "Shut up," she muttered.

"Aw come on, Kira, it was cute," he insisted.

"Shut up," she repeated.

"Why what did she do?" Kitty asked.

Kira glared at him. "Tell them and no fun for you for awhile," she threatened. Eric laughed.

"Well that keeps my safe. I'm not engaged to her," Eric answered.

Kira sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "What? What did she do?" Kitty repeated.

"I go up to her dorm room, told Conner I'd meet him up there," he started.

"Eric I'm begging you…" Kira insisted.

Conner wrapped his arm around her waist. "So I go up there and when she answers the door. She knows how to make a guy feel welcome," Eric commented.

"It was no big deal, she just gave him a nice, big kiss right on the lips," Conner answered.

"CONNER!" Kira shouted.

Everyone laughed. "Did you really?" Trent asked.

"I thought he was Conner," Kira complained.

"Aw poor Kira," Kimberly fake mourned.

Kira swatted her hand away.

Later that night, Conner and Eric went to a bar together. "What'll it be boys?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers," Eric replied.

"One beer and one coke," Conner put in.

Conner looked at his brother. "I'm a recovering alcoholic remember?" He asked.

"Oh yes I forgot," Eric replied.

"After what I did when I was addicted to the stuff, I vowed never to drink again."

"Dude you were young and stupid."

"Dude, young, stupid, and alcohol mixed together creates an explosion."

Eric took a swig of his beer and Conner let out a sigh as he took a drink of his soda. "What's Rachel gonna say when you go home smelling like beer?" He asked.

"Probably the usual, 'I hate it when you come home smelling like beer'," he replied.

Conner rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "And bro, you were also horribly depressed during the time you became an alcoholic," Eric pointed out.

"And I hate myself for being so stupid," Conner answered.

"You weren't being stupid bro."

"Eric! I was underage and I was drinking! I was able to trick one of my closest friends to making a fake ID!"

Conner let out a frustrated sigh. "Eric, I'm just not going to get started on that shit again," he added.

**(Somewhere in Space)**

A cloaked figure sat on his throne, looking into a crystal ball that sat in his hand. "Don't worry, Nerak, I will get revenge for your death! Starting with the green Ranger!" He cackled.


	2. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

"Okay what do you think of this?" Kira asked, placing a magazine in front of Conner. Conner turned the page that she wanted to see.

"Whoa! Kira! How many flowers do you want for this thing?" He asked.

"Just a few," she replied.

"Kira…you're talking about over a thousand flowers in this church!"

Kira smiled slightly when she saw his face go white. "It's a wedding, Conner," she commented. He ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Yeah, yeah, but man…" he trailed off.

Kira laughed. "Well, I'll be, Conner McKnight speechless," she teased.

"I have no idea how we're going to pay for this Rock Star, I mean, college has wiped us both out," he pointed out.

Kira sighed. "We could ask my parents for help," she suggested.

"Oh right, your parents hate me," he answered.

"They do not what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Simple 'Conner, we don't like you,' kind of gives me a big clue."

Kira sighed again and she placed her hand over his. "Kira!" Her mother called. Kira let out a small groan and Conner stood up.

"I have soccer practice," he informed.

He kissed her forehead before leaving. Mrs. Ford sat down just as Conner left. "Mom what did you tell Conner that you didn't like him?" She asked.

"No of course not," Mrs. Ford replied.

**(Soccer Field)**

Conner bounced the ball on his knee before letting it drop to the ground. Times like this when he was under stress he had the urge of wanting to drink again, but that's also when he goes out to the soccer field and kick the ball around to keep his mind off it. His doctor had told him whenever he had the urge to drink, to do something that would keep his mind off it. Sometimes it would be soccer and other times, it would be playing his guitar. Conner kicked the ball and once it landed in the net, the worse memory he could possibly have flashed through his mind.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner looked up to see the blast coming, but then everything froze when Kira jumped in front of the blast. Time seemed to have stop and Kira's eyes widened in pain as the blast hit her. She de-morphed from the blast. "KIRA! NO!" Conner shouted in agony. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Kira! Oh God!" He gasped. He kneeled down on the ground holding her. "Kira…please answer me…" he nearly begged. The tears pressing against his eyes. Kira opened her eyes and saw Conner staring down at her.**_

"**_Conner?" She asked._**

_**Conner sighed and held her hand. "That blast wasn't meant for you," he told her. Kira looked at him.**_

"**_Remember, Conner? I wasn't going to lose you again," she answered._**

_**Conner took off his helmet and looked at her. "Kira, don't you dare leave me now," he told her. Conner pressed his forehead against hers.**_

"**_I love you," she murmured._**

"**_I love you…" he answered._**

_**Kira smiled slightly and fell completely limp. "Kira?" He murmured. Tears fell down his face and held her. "Kira no, no, no," he sobbed. He held her close to him and tears fell down his face. "No, Kira, please don't leave me," he sobbed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Just then, a blast landed near him, making him hit the ground. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"Hello Green Ranger!" A voice laughed.

Conner slowly stood up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Conner demanded. The figure removed his hood.

He had chin-length dark brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing black boots, black pants, a white shirt, a black vest, and a black cloak hung over his shoulders. A sword sat on his side.

Conner got in a guarding stance. "I'm Lord Abaddon. I'm here for revenge! Starting with you Green Ranger!" He snapped. He pulled out his sword and charged at Conner. Conner went to look at his morpher when he remembered he had given it to Tommy to put away.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He ducked when Abaddon swung at his head and he did a sweep kick, but the evil villain jumped over his leg and he threw Conner off the ground while throwing another blast at him.

**(Kira's Car)**

Kira drove up to the soccer field to see how Conner was doing when she saw the blast. "What the hell?" She muttered. She stopped her car and she ran up the hill. She gasped in horror when she saw Conner on the ground. "CONNER!" She shouted. She ran down the hill and she kicked the attacker in the back.

Conner looked up and he saw Kira there. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Abaddon stood up and he glared at the two of them. "We will meet again!" He snapped. He swung his sword around and he disappeared. Kira helped him stand up.

"We better get to Tommy's," he commented.

Kira nodded and they got into their cars.

**(Tommy and Kimberly's House)**

Tommy took off his glasses after he reviewed the fighting scene that had just happened in the soccer field. "Why would he be after us?" Conner asked. Kira was tending to the gash on his arm from Abaddon's blast.

"Well, he said he was out for revenge…" Tommy replied.

Conner let out a sigh and then it hit him. "Oh man…" he trailed off.

"What?" Trent asked.

Conner looked up at them.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner picked up his helmet and put it back on. He turned and looked back at Nerak.**_

"**_This is for Kira," he snapped._**

_**Conner picked his staff off the ground. "HAWK FIRE FLAME CRYSTAL POWER!" Conner shouted. He swung his staff around and was glowing green. "POWER UP NOW!" He shouted. He slammed his staff to the ground and the ground shook. A large crack formed into the ground and headed straight for Nerak.**_

"**_NO!" Nerak shouted._**

_**The Rangers watched as Nerak fell through. Conner stood up from the ground and he walked over to where Nerak was. "THIS ISN'T THE END!" Nerak shouted. Conner pulled off his helmet.**_

"**_I'll see you in hell," Conner snapped._**

_**He took his staff and slammed it in the ground and watched it close. **_

**(End Flashback)**

"Nerak…he must know Nerak somehow. That's the only logical explanation," he insisted. The Rangers sat there in disbelief.

"Now what do we do?" Kitty asked.

Conner stood up once Kira bandaged his arm and he walked over to the storage closet in the corner. He put in the code and he took out a box. He stood in front of his friends and he set the box down, opened it, and revealed their morphers inside. "The Power Rangers are needed again," he replied.


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3: Thoughts

Conner was laying on his back in his and Kira's room, deep in thought of what was going on. He didn't like the idea of becoming a Power Ranger again, after finally getting his life back in order from the first battle. The last thing he wanted was to lose Kira like he did the first time. The thought of losing her again made all his insides knot up. "Conner?" Kira called when she came in.

Kira found her fiancé deep in thought. She walked over and she climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. Conner snapped out of his daydream and Kira flinched when his eyes flashed green. "You okay?" She asked. Conner let out a sigh.

"Define okay," he replied.

Kira ran her fingers through his hair. "We shouldn't be worrying about being Rangers. I was looking forward to just planning on marrying you," he added. She smiled as she ran her hand along his face, down his neck, and over his chest.

"We can still look forward to that, we just have to fight Abaddon at the same time," she answered.

Connet let out a frustrated sigh and he closed his eyes. "How is it when we get our lives back on track…some idiot decides to mess with us?" He asked. Kira shrugged slightly.

"Things happen," she replied.

Kira then realized that something else was bothering him. "Conner…there's something else bothering you," She commented. Conner sighed.

"I don't want you fighting," he answered.

"What?"

She got off him and looked at him in disbelief. "I don't want you fighting," he repeated. She shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not going to standby and watch as I lose you again," he replied.

"Is that's what's bothering you? That you'll lose me?" She asked.

He let out a heavy sigh and Kira stood in front of him. "Hey…Conner…you won't lose me again. History won't repeat itself not this time," she assured him. She placed her hand on his face and he placed his hand over hers. "It's just not going to happen," she added. Conner pressed his forehead against hers and he played with her hair. Kira smiled as she closed the gap and she pressed her lips against his. Conner kissed her back and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer. Their moment was ruined when there was a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be," he commented.

He let her go and he went to answer the door. "Hey, Kitty," he greeted.

"Hey, sorry I know its late, but Kira, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Kira replied.

Conner closed the door when Kitty went inside and the two women went into another room to talk. "Is everything okay?" Kira asked. Kitty sighed as she played with her wedding ring.

"Trent tried telling me that I can't fight," she replied.

Kira pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's funny, Conner tried the same thing," Kira commented.

"Well Conner has good reason," Kitty answered.

Kira sat there with her arms crossed over her stomach. "So does Trent," Kira commented. Kitty let out a sigh and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to stop fighting just because…" she trailed off.

"Well, what if Abaddon attacks you when you're not morphed?"

"I'd morph."

"Let me rephrase that. What if Abaddon attacks you and you are unable to morph?"

Kitty bit her lip. "Trent has good reason for you not to fight. He doesn't want anything happen to you or the baby," she answered.

"But I don't want to just drop everything just because I'm pregnant," Kitty told her.

"Having kids you have to make sacrifices."

"You fought when you were…"

Kitty clamped her mouth shut. "I regret that decision every single day, Kitty, every single day," she answered. Kitty nodded her head slowly before getting up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kitty," Kira added.

"Yeah, see ya," Kitty answered.

Conner watched her go and Kira laid back on the bed. "What a nightmare," she muttered. Conner laid down next to her and he toyed with her hair. "Conner…" she murmured.

"Yeah," he answered.

Kira bit her lip and she placed her hand on his chest. "Have you ever been…I mean be honest…angry with me that the baby couldn't be brought back with me?" She asked. Conner looked down at her.

"What gave you the idea that I would be mad about you about that?" He asked.

"Because it really was my fault…"

"Kira."

He held his hand up to get her to stop talking. "Look, you didn't kill the baby, Nerak did," he pointed out.

"But…" she trailed off.

"Kira."

Conner sighed as he pushed her onto her back. "Kira, I don't blame you for it okay?" He murmured. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, so much," he added. Kira smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. Conner kissed her back and he was able to pull the blankets over them.


	4. Haunted

Chapter 4: Haunted

Kira sighed as she stood on the stool. "Kitty, is this too much?" She asked. Kitty laughed as she walked around her cousin.

"No! It's elegant, Conner's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you," Kitty replied.

"I think you should add some frill…" her mother started.

"Mom! Add any frills to this dress and I'm going to be wearing something out of my closet," Kira objected.

Mrs. Ford sighed. "You should add a little bit of something in it. Not just the plain white," her mother insisted. Kira let out a sigh.

"Mom, my dress is fine," she answered.

Kitty smiled as she zipped up the back of the dress. "There we go," she announced. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Kitty added at least a little bit of something to hers," Mrs. Ford commented.

"Kitty also likes wearing dresses and skirts," Kira answered.

Kitty giggled slightly to see the bantering continuing. Kira sighed and Mrs. Ford stood behind her when she got off the stool. "So what are you going to do with your hair?" She asked. Kira smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm going to straighten it out for starters. Then I'll just have it down with the sides pulled back a bit," she replied.

Mrs. Ford sighed. "I was hoping you'd do more…" she started. Kira closed her eyes and she ran her fingers through her hair. Her mother looked at the ring on her daughter's left hand.

"I'm going to go change," Kira informed.

She grabbed her clothes and she went back into the dressing room.

**(Café: Later that Evening)**

Kira looked through the magazines in front of her and she let out a sigh. Kitty looked at her cousin. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About?"

Kira looked at the ring on her hand. "I'm worried about Conner," she replied. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you worried about Conner?" Kitty asked.

Kira sat back in her chair. "His urges are getting stronger ever since Abaddon appeared," she replied.

"Urges?" Kitty asked.

"His drinking urges. But he's able to control them."

Kitty sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face. "Conner never told me, but Kitty how bad was he?" She asked. The Purple Ranger let out a heavy sigh.

"He was really bad, Kira, really, really bad," she replied.

Kitty bit her lip. "I went into his apartment building and he was drinking everything you could imagine. Whisky, beer, and vodka bottles were scattered everywhere. The whole apartment smelt like alcohol," she explained. Kira sat there in disbelief.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kitty and Trent were walking towards Conner's apartment when they heard a crash. They hurried inside and they saw Conner sitting on the couch. "What?" He muttered. Kitty stared at him.**_

"**_I thought you hurt yourself or something," she replied._**

_**Conner laughed, making it obvious to them that he was drunk again. He got up and stumbled into the kitchen. "Conner you can't keep doing this," Trent insisted. Conner ignored him, opening up the fridge and pulled out another beer.**_

"**_Is this how it's going to be? You're going to drink yourself to death?" Kitty asked._**

"**_I don't know about you but that sounds like a pretty damn good idea to me," he replied._**

"**_Conner!"_**

_**Conner turned around and he looked at them before taking a swig of his drink. "You two listen to me…" he slurred. He leaned against the counter. "You two…are not…my parents…I can do…whatever I want," he finished.**_

"**_Conner you're drunk as a skunk!" Kitty hissed._**

"**_Not yet, but I intend to be," he answered._**

_**Kitty shook her head. "Conner, we want you to get help! Ever since Kira died, you've been acting like a damn hermit! You sit up in this apartment, you don't talk to anyone, you drink alone, and you never smile!" She snapped. Trent placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I LOVED KIRA TOO!" She shouted.**_

"**_DON'T YOU YELL AT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" He shouted._**

_**Trent stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen. "Get out of my way, Trent!" He snapped.**_

"**_Not until you listen to us," Trent answered._**

_**Conner glared at him. "You either move or I'll punch your damn lights out!" He threatened. Kitty wiped tears from her face.**_

"**_Let him go Trent," she told him._**

_**Trent sighed and he stepped out of the way. "And now both of you get out of my house," he ordered. Then he practically stumbled out of the kitchen and he somehow made it to his room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira felt tears press against her eyes when Kitty finished telling her the story. "We thought he was going to drink himself to death," Kitty told her. Kira sat back and she let out a shaky sigh.

**(Conner and Kira's House)**

Kira came home and she found Conner coming downstairs wearing only his blue jeans. "Hey, Kira," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Better, thanks," he replied.

"No more urges?"

Conner looked over at her with a quizzical look. "What?" He asked. Kira let out a sigh and she leaned against the wall.

"Kitty told me…" she started.

Conner let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled on his shirt that he was holding in his hands. "Conner, I know how bad your alcoholism was," she insisted. Conner rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, fine, I had a horrible drinking problem. I drank until I passed out. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked.

"Conner, I never meant…"

"Kira…don't okay. I know what I did was stupid. It's something I want to forget. I know it's going to follow me forever because I can't have another drink without having to worry if it's going to lead me to become an alcoholic again."

Conner sat down on the couch and he let out a frustrated sigh. Kira walked over and she sat next to him. "I just don't want your parents somehow finding out what I did. They already hate me enough as it is," he pointed out. Kira reached down and she held his hand.

"Forget about my parents, Conner. This is our life, not theirs," she pointed out.

She ran her hand over his chest with a small smile. "I love you, Conner, you and only you,' she murmured. Conner smiled slightly as he leaned forward and he kissed her. She kissed him back and she placed her hand on his face. She giggled when he pushed her back against the couch.


	5. Shield or Weakness

Chapter 5: Shield or Weakness

Conner was taking his morning jog down the street when he stopped at the beach. He sighed as he sat down on the sand and he closed his eyes. "Well, surprised to see you here," Eric commented. Conner opened his eyes to see his twin standing there.

"Here to try to pour more alcohol down my throat?" He asked.

"Look, sorry about that bro."

Eric sat next to him. "How's Kira?" He asked.

"She's fine," Conner replied.

He looked at the sand and he let out a sigh. "Conner, you said something about tricking your friend into making a fake ID how did you do that?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Conner asked.

"Just curious."

Conner sighed and he ran his hand through his hair.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Ethan, can I ask you something?" Conner asked. Ethan looked up from his computer.

"Sure, Conner what's up?" He answered.

"Can I borrow your computer for a second?"

"What for?"

"I just…want to try something out."

Ethan slowly stood up. "If you break it…" Ethan started.

"Dude, don't worry," he answered.

Ethan left the room and Conner made sure he was gone before he pulled out a CD and put it into the computer. After a little while, he was able to create a fake ID and he printed it out. He quickly took the CD out and put it back into his jacket pocket. He grabbed his ID and he got up after turning off the program he had used.

(End Flashback)

"I was desperate to get some alcohol," he muttered. He let out a deep breath and he slowly got up from the ground. "I should get back. Kira will be waking up soon," he informed. Eric nodded and watched as Conner headed back to the house.

(Conner and Kira's House)

Conner came back and he saw that Kira was nowhere insight. "Kira?" He called. He looked up when Kira came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Conner. I didn't hear you," she commented.

Conner grinned as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You're all sweaty," she muttered.

"What that hasn't stopped you before," he commented.

Conner kissed her neck, but then she pushed him away. "What?" He asked.

"Just not now okay?" She answered.

Conner gave her a quizzical look as she walked into the kitchen. He followed her and he grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. "What's got you in a bad mood?" He asked.

"I'm just not feeling well this morning," she replied.

She sighed as she grabbed some stomach medicine off the top of the fridge. "I think Laura gave me her flu," she commented.

"Think you can still make it to the soccer game tonight?" He asked.

Kira smiled as she grabbed him by the front of his tank top and kissed him. "Wouldn't miss it," she replied. Conner kissed her again and he looked at the clock.

"I have to get going, soccer practice," he informed.

She nodded and she watched him leave. She bit her lip as she set the stomach medicine on the counter and went back into the bathroom. Kira bit her lip as she reached into the medicine cabinet and she pulled out a box. "Better be accurate," she muttered.

(Four Minutes Later)

Kira jumped when the timer went off and she went into the bathroom again. She picked the test up and she nearly dropped it. "Pregnant…" she read. She quickly threw the test out and she washed her hands when there was a knock on the front door. "Just a minute!" She called out.

She walked over and opened the door to see her mother there. "Mom…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to help you plan the wedding remember?" Mrs. Ford answered.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot."

Kira let her in and she sat on the couch with her mom next to her.

After awhile, Kira went to make some coffee when Mrs. Ford came in. "Kira, what is this?" She asked. Kira glanced up and she saw the pregnancy test in her hands.

"It looks like a pregnancy test," Kira replied.

"Is it yours?"

"No, mom, it's Conner's."

Kira stared at her mother. "Yes, mom it's mine!" She snapped.

"I knew you two were living together, but I never thought you'd be sleeping together," Mrs. Ford commented.

"No, I just force Conner to sleep naked next to me and I give him nothing for it. I dunno does that make me a tease?"

Kira glanced at her mother before cleaning up the kitchen. "And then by some miracle I get pregnant," she muttered.

"Don't you talk to me like that Kira Emma Ford," Mrs. Ford scolded.

"You finally found a way to hate Conner forever!"

"I just didn't think…"

"What that it was serious between Conner and me? That you think I'd get tired of Conner one day?"

"You're a singer and he's a jock! That usually never works out!"

"I think Victoria and David Beckham are an example of it lasting."

She brushed by her mother and went into the living room. "Kira, Conner's just not good enough for you," she insisted.

"Says you, mother. But you know what? I can't imagine my life without him," Kira answered.

She looked down at her communicator went off. "I have to go," she informed. Before her mom could say anything else, Kira ran out of the house.

(Battlefield)

"RED PANTHER RANGER!" Kira shouted. She morphed and she pulled out her daggers, blocking an attack that was aiming for Conner.

"Thanks," he told her.

"No problem," she answered.

She helped him up from the ground and Conner grabbed his staff. Abbadon glared as he held his sword at Conner. "One of these days I'll get rid of you and when that happens, I'll laugh with victory," he sneered. Kira glared at him through her helmet. Abbadon suddenly stopped. "I feel another presence…" he trailed off. Kira and Conner looked around, seeing that no one was around. "I feel…innocence…" he started. Abbadon's eyes then flashed red before using his super speed, grabbing Kira by her throat, and pinned her to a tree.

"KIRA!" Conner shouted.

Kira held onto his wrist, gasping for air. "You're carrying innocence!" He hissed.

"What?" Conner asked in disbelief.

Abbadon laughed. "Your precious Red Ranger is with child," he laughed. Kira lifted her leg and she kicked Abbadon in the stomach. "Wait…" he trailed off when he grabbed onto Kira again.

"LET HER GO!" Conner shouted.

"The feeling is strong…much stronger than an out of usual with child readings," he commented.

"Let go of me!" Kira hissed.

Abbadon started laughing. Conner grabbed his staff. "HAWK TALON FLAME!" He shouted. He slammed his staff to the ground and a green flame hit Abbadon in the back, making him drop Kira. Kira held her throat gasping for air. Abbadon glared at Conner before disappearing. Conner ran over to her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Conner sighed as they de-morphed and he picked her up.

(Conner and Kira's House)

Kira groaned when Conner set her down on the bed. "What were you thinking fighting? When you already knew you were pregnant?" He asked. Kira smiled as she held his hand.

"You know why," she replied.

"Don't make me lose you again," he murmured.

"You won't."

Conner sighed. "I hope not," he answered.


	6. Captured

Chapter 7: Captured

Kira sat in the stands and watched as Conner played soccer. "GO CONNER!" She shouted. Conner passed the ball to another team mate, but then the team mate passed it back to him and he scored the final goal for the game. Kira stood up with a smile.

Conner was in the locker room changing after showering. "Yo, McKnight, someone's here for you," one of his team mates called. Conner ran his fingers through his wet hair and pulled on his shirt.

"You Conner McKnight?" A man asked when he walked up.

"Yep, and you are?" Conner answered.

"I'm Kenneth Larson, I'm a scout for the Los Angeles Galaxy."

Conner kept his mouth from falling open. "Very impressive," he commented.

"Thank you," Conner answered.

"We could use a guy like you on our team."

Mr. Larson handed Conner a card. "Give us a call to arrange a meeting," he informed.

"Thanks, I will," Conner answered.

Conner stared at the card in his hand. "YES!" He shouted.

Kira was sitting out by the car when Conner came out. "Conner what took…" she started. Before she could finish her sentence, Conner picked her up and spun her around. "Whoa! What's going on?" She asked. Conner set her down on the ground.

"A scout came to talk to me," he replied.

"I didn't know one was coming."

"Neither did I. But Kira! The Los Angeles Galaxy team wants me!"

Kira gasped and she hugged him. "That's great!" She exclaimed. Kira pulled back and he held up the card.

"He wants me to call him to setup a try out," he informed.

"That's great, Conner, really."

She kissed his cheek. "At least we have something to look forward after Abbadon's defeated," she commented. Conner's smile faded. "Oh Conner…you forgot…" she trailed off. Conner leaned against the car.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He put his card in his pocket. "This was a once in a lifetime offering!" He exclaimed.

"You're a great soccer player, there'll be other offerings," she answered.

"I'm tired of pushing my life aside just because some psycho wants to take over the world."

"He's not looking to take over the world, Conner! He's trying to kill us because of Nerak!"

Conner let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his still damp hair. Kira held his hand. "Once Abbadon is gone, we can go on with our lives. The baby will be born and then we'll get married," she reminded. He pressed his forehead against hers and he let out a sigh.

"I really wanted this spot," he muttered.

"I know."

"Damn! Don't you see a pattern here?"

He stepped back. "Every time, every time I get an offering for a team, I'm always a Ranger!" He snapped. Kira bit her lip and she played with her engagement ring. "I'm always a Ranger whenever I get the opportunity of a lifetime and I'm sick of it," he muttered. She ran her hand over her stomach and she just stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. Conner saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see where I stand," she commented.

"Kira…wait…"

Kira walked away before he could grab her hand. "Don't touch me, Conner, just leave me alone," she told him.

"KIRA!" He called.

Kira walked down the street ignoring him. "KIRA COME BACK!" He shouted.

**(Conner and Kira's House)**

Conner sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Conner you're such an idiot," he muttered. He rubbed his forehead and he let out a heavy sigh. His hands started shaking and the sudden attack of wanting a drink hit him hard. He got up and he left the house.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Abbadon was watching Conner walk down the street and he laughed evilly. "Mutants, get him," he instructed. The mutants disappeared in a green light.

**(City of Reefside)**

Conner had his hands in his jacket and he looked around when the mutants surrounded him. "Great just what I need," he muttered. He got in a guarding stance and he started fighting the mutants. One of them kicked his side, making the Green Ranger stumble. Conner fell to the ground, but then the mutants grabbed his arms. "LET GO!" He shouted.

Kira was walking back when she heard commotion. She ran up the street and she saw Conner trying to fight off the mutants. "CONNER!" She screamed.

"Kira stay back!" Conner answered.  
"NO!" Kira shouted.

She went to stop them when they disappeared. "CONNER, NO!" she screamed. She fell to her knees and she placed her head in her hands with a sob.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kira sat on the medical table as she stared at Tommy. "Dr. O…we have to get him out of there," she murmured.

"Kira, we don't even know where he is," he answered.

"You have a computer! Use the damn thing!"

"I've already tried tracking him. He's got a cloaking device on his lair or whatever."

Kira wrapped her arms around herself. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"Oh…Kira…it's not your fault," he assured her.

She looked at him. "Of course it is. Dr. O…do you have any idea where he was heading? Where he was captured?" She asked. Tommy stayed quiet. "It happened in front of a bar…Conner was going to start drinking again," she added.

"Kira…" he trailed off.

"I knew he didn't mean what he said. I knew he didn't mean to…"

She let out a sob and she put her head in her hands. "But I broke him!" She sobbed. Tommy walked over and he hugged her. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," she repeated over and over. Tommy stroked her hair.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

Kira buried her head into his chest and she cried as hard as she could.


	7. Torture

Chapter 8: Torture

Conner stood there with his arms chained to the wall when Abbadon came in. "Well, Green Ranger, I hope you had a nice sleep last night," he commented.

"I could've slept better if I had a pillow," Conner answered.

Abbadon glared at the Green Ranger and he walked over to a table. Conner looked over and he saw some daggers of different sizes and designs sitting there. His heart started thumping against his chest. "You know, Green Ranger, you could persuade me to let you go," he commented. Conner stood there.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Conner answered.

Abbadon glared at Conner and he pressed the dagger against his throat. "Don't test me boy," he snarled. Conner stood there, fearless.

"You won't kill me," he stated.

"I have a dagger against your throat."

"Don't mean anything. You won't kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you need me yet. So you'll try to make me think that you'll kill me, but you won't because you need me around."

Abbadon glared at the young man in front of him. "You bad guys are all alike. Your threats are all the same and they're getting kind of old," Conner commented.

"You're smart, for a soccer player," Abbadon answered.

"I didn't graduate college because of soccer, genius. I'm not the dumb jock of seventeen that people seem to think of me as."

Abbadon got closer until his face was inches from Conner's. "Okay, boy, you think you're so smart. How about this, I'll keep you alive, but I'll kill you on the inside," he threatened. Conner froze and felt his blood run cold. "How about that child your precious betrothed is carrying?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be that much of a monster," Conner answered.

"Shall we take the risk?"

Conner was silent. "I thought not. You wouldn't endanger the life of your own child," he commented. He pulled the dagger from Conner's throat and he set it back down on the table.

"Abbadon, leave my family alone. You can do whatever you want to me," Conner told him.

"Why would I agree to such a thing?"

"You can't be that evil, Abbadon. You wouldn't endanger an innocent child."

"Don't tempt me boy, do not tempt me."

Abbadon left the cell.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kira rubbed her stomach to see that her stomach was growing. She bit her lip and she let out a heavy sigh. "The baby usually doesn't start kicking until you're at least six months," Kitty commented. Kira sighed and Kitty placed her hand on Kira's stomach.

"How's Miranda?" She asked.

"She's getting stronger everyday," Kitty replied.

"Good."

Kira sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Kitty asked. Kira smiled slightly.

"A boy, definitely a boy," she replied.

Kitty smiled slightly. "Think he'll become a soccer player like his dad?" She asked. Kira shrugged.

"Knowing Conner, he'll get the boy to be so into soccer like he is," she replied.

Kira laid back on the medical bed and she closed her eyes. "Kira, you haven't slept in three days," Kitty pointed out.

"I'm fine, Kitty," Kira answered.

She draped her arm over her stomach and turned on her side.

**(Conner's Cell)**

Conner doubled over in pain when a guard punched his stomach. The mutants held him up by his arms so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Abbadon stood there watching with a sneer as the guards beat the Green Ranger up. "Chain him back up," he instructed. They did as he said and Abbadon grabbed a whip that was sitting by his chair. He walked over to Conner and he placed the whip on the back of his neck. "You will see what I can do without killing you," he sneered. Conner glared at Abbadon.

"Go to hell!" He snapped.

"On the contrary, Conner, it is you who'll be going to hell."

Conner glared at him but then the guard grabbed the handle of the whip and he pulled it off Conner's neck, making him cry out in pain and it left a large gash on the back of his neck. Abbadon stood back with a sneer as the mutants tore off Conner's over shirt and muscle shirt. The guard held up the whip and started beating Conner with that.

**(Kira's Room)**

Kira was asleep but then she was plagued with nightmares. "Conner…no…Conner…stop…leave him alone…don't hurt him. Conner…come back…CONNER!" She screamed. She started thrashing about in her bed. "CONNER NO!" She screamed. Kitty came running in and she turned the light on.

"Kira!" Kitty gasped.

She ran over to Kira and she started shaking her. "Kira, Kira wake up. Kira…" she called. Kira woke up with a gasp.

"CONNER!" She shouted.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay," Kitty assured her.

"They're beating him Kitty! I heard his screams…they're hurting him…"

Kitty stroked her cousin's hair. "They're going to kill him, Kitty. Slowly and painfully. They're going to kill him," Kira sobbed. She hugged Kira tight and Kira cried against her.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kitty pushed her hair out of her face as she walked down the stairs. "Dr. Oliver?" She called. Tommy looked up.

"Hey, Kitty," he answered.

"Dr. Oliver, we need to talk," she informed.

"About?"

"Conner."

Tommy sat back in his chair. "We need more help than what we have to get him back," she added.

"Kitty, it's going to be hard to get Conner out there even with more help," he answered.

"They're torturing him."

Tommy looked at her in disbelief. "Kira's waking up at night screaming because her nightmares are of them torturing Conner," she insisted.

"They could be only nightmares," he answered.

"Or that could be exactly what they're doing. We need help."

Tommy sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "What do you suggest?" He asked.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Conner fell to the ground in pain, the whip marks showing all over his body. Not one place on his back was untouched by the whip. Abbadon walked over and he kicked Conner's side. Conner cried out in pain and Abbadon had his solders shove Conner to his knees before he grabbed a handful of Conner's hair and yanked his head back. "I told you boy, don't tempt me boy, I will kill you," he muttered. He then had his soldiers drag Conner away.


	8. Help

Chapter 9: Help

Kira sighed as she sat in a chair with a hand on her stomach. It's been a couple of months and Tommy was still trying to track down where Abbadon's lair was. She jumped slightly when she felt a kick against her stomach. She smiled slightly and she placed her hand on her stomach. "Kim did that a lot," Tommy commented.

"What?" She asked.

"Jump when the baby kicked," he replied.

"Oh…right…"

Tommy saw that she was off in another world. "We'll get him back, Kira, I promise," he assured her.

"Dr. Oliver…how do we even know he's still alive?" She asked.

Tommy was silent for a minute. "We don't," he replied. Kira bit her lip and she ran her hand over her stomach to feel the baby kick under her hand.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Conner winced when the light hit his eyes when Abbadon opened the door. "Sleep well?" He sneered. Conner glared at him and Abbadon grinned evilly. "Well, looks like the old Conner is returning," he added. Conner's heart stopped when he suddenly felt a familiar sensation go through his body. "Your eyes are turning back green," he commented.

"You won't win, I won't let you win," Conner answered.

"Of course I will, because I have the key to the Power Rangers."

Conner rubbed his forehead. "Come back as my servant, Conner, and we will rule the world together," he commented. Conner glared at him.

"I'll never join you," he answered.

"Oh but you will, Conner, but you will," Abbadon commented.

Abbadon laughed evilly. "You know where to bring him," he informed. Conner groaned as he nearly fell to the ground when they undid the shackles on his wrists.

**(Lab)**

They strapped Conner down to a table and put a headband over his head. "Now, my dear friend, you will be part of my army," he informed.

"Never," Conner answered.

"You won't have any other choice."

Abbadon turned on the machine and Conner winced slightly when he felt bolts of electricity rushing through him. "Let's turn it up…" Abbadon trailed off. He kept turning the power up and soon, Conner was screaming in pain.

"KIRA!" He shouted.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kira was getting a drink in the kitchen when she suddenly felt pain rushing through her body. "Kira?" Kitty called. Kira grabbed the counter and she slowly fell to her knees. The baby was tossing like mad in her stomach. "Kira!" Kitty gasped.

"We're losing him! We're losing him Kitty!" Kira gasped.

**(Abbadon's Lab)**

Conner felt the familiar pulse of evil energy going through his veins. "Give into it, Conner, you can't defeat the power of evil," Abbadon laughed. Conner shook his head.

"You won't win. NO!" He shouted.

Conner's eyes went from green and back to brown. He shook his head to fight back to the evil. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN!" He shouted. Conner's body glowed green and then the painful electric current that was going through his body stopped. Conner suddenly felt really dizzy and he lost consciousness.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kira ran down the stairs. "Dr. Oliver, we need to get some help now! I know where he is!" Kira announced.

"What? Where?" Tommy asked.

Kira ran over to the computer and she turned on the map. "Conner's here!" She exclaimed. She pointed to a spot on the screen.

"How do you know this?" Tommy asked.

"They were trying to turn him, but something weird happened. We like connected for a second. I saw pictures of Abbadon's lair flashing through my head."

Tommy nodded his head slowly. "Next step is to get in there and I have just the person," he informed. The wall to the lab opened and Hunter, Blake, and Tori came in.

"Thanks for coming, you ready Hunter?" Tommy asked.

Hunter nodded his head slowly. "You know it," he replied.


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 10: The Rescue

Tommy walked over to Hunter with a device in his hand. "I only had enough power to make one invisibility device. Once you activate it, you only have thirty minutes. That gives you enough time to go in, get Conner, and get out. If something were to happen and you run out of time, it takes almost an hour for it to recharge back up," Tommy explained. Hunter nodded and he strapped the device on his wrist.

"Then let's not have a reason for it to turn off," Hunter answered.

Hunter looked over at Blake and Tori. "Well…wish me luck," he commented. Tori walked over and she hugged him tight.

"Be careful," she murmured.

"Don't worry," he answered.

He hugged his brother briefly before climbing onto the motorcycle that was in there and he drove off.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Conner groaned slightly as he just stood there in his cell. His legs were aching for standing for so long. "Kira…" he murmured. He lowered his head slightly. "Kira…" he repeated.

**(Tommy's Lair)**

Kira bit her lip as she sat down. "Conner…" she whispered. She ran her hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Hunter drove to a mountainside and he saw Abbadon's castle. "Dr. Oliver, I'm here," he informed.

"Good, be cautious when you go in," Tommy answered.

"Right."

Hunter got off his motorcycle and he went down the mountainside. As Hunter climbed down the mountain, he used his Ninja streak and got down the rest of the way. He stood behind a wall and he saw two guards there. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He pushed the button on his invisibility device and he disappeared.

As Hunter ran through the halls, he tried to find his way to the cells. He saw an army of mutants coming his way. "Damn it!" He hissed. He hid behind the wall and he closed his eyes for a second. Once the army walked by, he ran down the halls again. He saw several guards, giving him the clue that he was close. He ran through the cell halls and he saw that most of the cells were empty but then he came to a cell.

"Kira…" he heard Conner groan.

Hunter looked at the device, he had fifteen minutes left. He held his hands up. "Power of Thunder…" he murmured. He threw his hands out and it knocked the door down. He turned the device off and he ran over to Conner. "Conner!" He gasped. Conner lifted his head, showing the dried up blood on his face.

"Hunter…" he trailed off.

"Thank me later we have to get out of here."

"My…my morpher…he has my morpher…"

"Where is it?"

"In his lab."

"We don't have much time."

"I can't fight without it."

"Right."

Hunter helped Conner up and they went to the lab.

**(The Lab)**

They searched the lab and they spotted the morpher. "There it is," Conner muttered. Hunter went to grab it when mutants surrounded them.

"Well, knew it was only a matter of time," Abbadon commented.

Hunter held onto Conner, but the young man was losing consciousness. Before Hunter could react, one of the mutants grabbed Conner from him and kicked Hunter to the floor. "HUNTER!" Conner shouted.

"CONNER!" Hunter shouted back.

Hunter rolled out of the way when a mutant tried to do an axe kick. "Shit!" He cursed. He quickly did a back flip away from the mutant.

Conner struggled against the mutants and they strapped him down to the table, putting the headband back on his head. "NO!" He shouted.

Hunter ducked from a punch and he held his hands up. "POWER OF THUNDER!" He shouted. The mutants flew back, but then Hunter saw a morpher that was on the table behind him. The design of it was a jaguar. He grabbed the morpher and it started glowing silver in his hand. His eyes flashed silver for a second and he looked up. "SILVER JAGUAR!" He shouted. He pushed the button on the morpher and a silver light surrounded him. When the light disappeared, he stood there in his new Ranger form.

"NO! MY MORPHER!" Abbadon shouted.

Hunter pulled out a spear that was in his belt. "JAGUAR LIGHTNING SLASH!" He shouted. He threw the spear and it took down several mutants and the lightning bolt knocked Abbadon off his feet. Hunter ran over to Conner. "Conner, are you alright?" He asked.

"Whoa…Hunter?" He asked.

"That's me. Let's get out of here," Hunter replied.

He helped Conner up and he grabbed his morpher. "Hold on tight," he instructed. Hunter ninja streaked out of the lab with Conner in his grasp.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Kira looked up and she gasped when she saw a Silver Ranger standing there with Conner in his grasp. "Conner!" She gasped. She ran over to Conner. "Conner…" she trailed off. Conner opened his eyes to see Kira staring up at him.

"Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he muttered.

Kira let out a sob and they got Conner to a medical table. "Who are you?" Ethan asked. Before Hunter could answer, he felt pain rushing through his body and he fell to the ground, de-morphing.

"Hunter!" Tori gasped.

Tori ran over with Blake beside her. "Hunter, Hunter, speak to me bro," Blake insisted. Tori placed her hands on Hunter's face.

"Hunter," she murmured.


	10. A New Ranger

Chapter 11: A New Ranger

Tori held Hunter's hand while Hayley ran a scanner over him. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked.

"The powers in his morpher are really powerful. His body's just trying to adjust to it. He should be okay," Hayley replied.

Tori ran her hand over Hunter's face and she looked over at Conner.

Kira sighed as she held onto her fiancé's hand. "Conner…can you hear me?" She asked. Only silence answered her. She bit her lip and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Conner…I'm so sorry for the things I've said…I never meant them…" she trailed off. She let out a sob and she ran her hand over his cheek. "I need you…I need you more than anything. This baby needs you," she added. She took his hand and she placed it on the bump on her stomach. The baby kicked against their hands. "Feel that?" She murmured. She looked at Conner's still form. "Our baby needs you," she stated. She kissed his hand and she stroked his hair.

Kitty was taking care of Miranda when Trent came upstairs. "How is everyone?" She asked. Trent sighed as he sat next to his wife.

"It's a madhouse down there," he replied.

Miranda let out a gurgled and she grabbed onto Trent's hand. "How's Conner?" Kitty asked. Trent sighed as he took Miranda in his arms.

"I'd be lying if he said he's getting better," he replied.

"Is he getting worse?"

"I didn't say that."

"But he's not getting better?"

Trent kissed Miranda's forehead. "He's just there. He's breathing on his own and everything, but he just won't wake up," he replied. Kitty bit her lip.

"How's Kira doing?" She asked.

"She's hardly left his side. She keeps talking to him about the baby."

"They say talking to people in comas can help."

Trent sighed and he kissed the baby's soft forehead.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Hunter opened his eyes and he saw Tori staring down at him. "Tori?" He murmured.

"Hey, you gave Blake and me quite a scare," she commented.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him back to the academy."

Hunter started to sit up, but Tori pushed him back down. "No, no, no, don't get up," She insisted.

"But…Conner…" he started.

"He'll be fine. He's in a coma but that's only temporary."

Hunter sighed as he laid back. "You need to rest. Your body's trying to get used to your powers," she informed. Hunter looked at the morpher on his wrist.

"Welcome to the team," Tommy stated.

Hunter smiled slightly.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Kira changed the bandage on Conner's chest, seeing that some of the whip marks were healing. "Look at these scars," she murmured. She ran her hand over his healed chest. He reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't do that, that tickles," he muttered.

"Conner!" Kira gasped.

Conner smiled slightly. "Hey, Rock Star," he greeted. Hunter then walked over to them. Conner looked up at him.

"Good to see you awake," he commented.

"I guess I have you to thank you crazy son of a bitch," Conner answered.

Hunter laughed slightly. "What you did was really crazy, Hunter, putting on that morpher that belonged to Abbadon. You're lucky you didn't turn evil," he added. Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"You're talking to a man who's had it happen to him twice," Hunter answered.

"No…Hunter you don't understand. Abbadon and Nerak are more powerful than Mesogog, than Lothor, any of the enemies! He will kill us all…"

Kira placed her hands on his face. "Conner…baby…he's not going to kill us. We are the Power Rangers," she pointed out. She kissed him gently. She pulled and she stroked his face. "Get some rest," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and she walked away.

A few days later, Kira was sitting on the couch with her hands on her stomach. She felt the baby starting to flip flop inside of her. "You're one restless little thing," She commented. The baby flip flopped some more and she sighed. Conner walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her. Kira smiled and she placed her hands over his. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm able to stand and walk on my own at least," he replied.

Conner placed his hands on her stomach and he kissed her neck again. "Don't," she told him. She got up and she fixed her shirt.

"What?" He asked.

Kira bit her lip. "Conner, I just don't want to be kissed like that today," she replied. Conner gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Conner, I just don't want to be touched."

"Kira…"

Kira looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Hey…what's wrong?" He asked. She let out a small sob.

"I don't want to lose," she replied.

"Lose me?"

"When Abbadon had you…I thought I was going to lose you."

Conner walked over and he held her hands. "Hey, listen to me, you're not going to lose me," he assured her. Kira let out a sob and she hugged him tight. "I promise, you're not going to lose me," he repeated. He kissed her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," She answered.


	11. Surprises

Chapter 12: Surprises

Kira sighed as she sat on the medical table. Hayley smiled as she walked over. "How are you feeling today, Kira?" She asked. Kira sighed and she sat back.

"Very pregnant," she replied.

Hayley laughed slightly. "I'm surprised you want me to do the sonograms," she commented.

"Yeah well, it's the fact of if our powers are somewhere in the baby, I don't want a doctor wanting to run tests on my baby," she answered.

Hayley nodded and Kira lifted her shirt up. They looked up at the screen and Hayley smiled. "There's the baby," she informed. Conner came downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late," he answered.

He kissed Kira's cheek and they looked at the screen. Hayley's smile turned to a frown. "Hmm…" she muttered.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?" Kira asked.

"No, no," Hayley replied.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

Hayley pointed at the screen. "There's the baby," she replied. She pointed at another part of the screen. "Here's the other baby," she added. Conner stared at the screen in shock.

"I have to sit down," he commented.

Kira laughed. "His dad probably reacted the same way when he found out that his mom was pregnant with him and Eric," she commented. Conner shook his head.

"No, my dad passed out," He answered.

The two women laughed and Kimberly came downstairs with Keira on her hip. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Kim," Kira answered.  
"What's going on?" she asked.

"Was just checking on Kira and Conner's babies," she replied.

Kimberly gasped and she looked at Kira. "Twins?" She asked. Kira nodded with a smile. Kimberly set Keira on the floor and she hugged Kira. "Congratulations!" She laughed. Kira smiled and hugged her back. Just then, Conner's morpher went off.

"Oh goody," he muttered.

Kimberly ran over to the computer. "Hunter and Tommy are being attacked in the park," she informed.

"On it," Conner answered.

He stood up and he kissed Kira's cheek before leaving.

**(The Park)**

"SILVER JAGUAR!" Hunter shouted. Hunter morphed and he started fighting the monster.

"WHITE FALCON!" Tommy shouted.

The two of them morphed and pulled out their weapons to fight. "HAWK STAFF! HAWK TORNADO WINDS!" Conner shouted as he jumped over the two Rangers.

"About time," Hunter commented.

"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?" He asked.

Hunter laughed slightly before taking out his blaster and fired. Conner did a back flip and slashed a few mutants. "Here we go," he stated. He spun his staff around and slammed it to the ground. He smiled as green energy started to flow. "Now you see me  
\…" he started. The blast knocked the mutants to the ground. "Now you're unconscious," he added. He stood up and he looked around to see that the enemy was defeated.

**(The Lab)**

Kira slowly got up from the medical table, holding her overgrown stomach. She smiled when she felt one of the babies kick. She let out a sigh and tears of happiness sprung up in her eyes. She walked up the stairs and went into the woods.

**(The Woods)**

As Kira walked through the forest, she ran her hand over her stomach. She leaned against a tree and she let out a sigh. "Two babies…" she trailed off. A smile came across her face as she thought of having two babies. She knew she wanted more than one kid, but she didn't think she was going to have them both at once. However, fear welled up in her heart as she thought about Conner fighting Abbadon. Everyday he was coming back with a new bruise or a new gash. She sat down on the ground and she let out a sob. She placed her hands over her face and she let out another sob.

Conner walked around the woods trying to find Kira. He stopped when he saw her crying against a tree. "Kira…" he trailed off. Kira looked up and she saw that his face was bruised up.

"I can't do this anymore, Conner…" she answered.

Conner sat down next to her. "I mean it was different when we were in high school," She started. Conner wrapped his arm around her. "But we were supposed to be planning on becoming parents and getting married," she added.

"I know, I know," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head. "I'm here, Kira, and this is where I'm supposed to be. I won't leave you alone," he assured her. Kira sobbed and she placed her head on his chest. Conner held her close and he kissed the top of her head and placed his hand on her stomach.


	12. Hope

Chapter 12: Hope

Kira felt the babies kick her when she woke one morning. A smile came across her face as she slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She saw that Conner was already up and knew he was probably in the soccer field. She showered and got dressed. She hated the fact that her clothes were almost five times her size and she hated it.

Once she was ready for the day, she went down the hall and she saw that the second baby crib was set up. A smile came across her face as she ran her hand over the railing of the second crib. The mobile had pterodactyls, t-rexes, triceratops, brachiosaurs, and a dragon. She looked over at the other crib to see a soccer ball and guitars. Tears pressed against her eyes as she held her stomach. She sat down on the floor and she let out a sob. She placed her head in her hands as she started crying.

**(Forty-Five Minutes Later)**

Kira was still sitting on the floor when her mother came over. "Kira!" She gasped. She hurried over to her sobbing daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked. Tears fell down Kira's face.

"Conner's going to die mom, I know he will," she sobbed.

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"Mom, you know that Conner and our friends are Power Rangers, that I was one. Mom, Conner's going to die and I'm going to be alone."

Mrs. Ford placed her hands on her daughter's face. "Honey, nothing's going to happen. You and Conner will get married and you two will be one of the happiest couples on this Earth," she assured him. Kira let out another sob.

"He's powerful…Abbadon is…he's going to kill Conner," Kira insisted.

Conner came in after those words left her mouth. "Kira…" he trailed off. Mrs. Ford stood up as Conner kneeled in front of her. "Kira…what's wrong?" He asked. Kira let out a sob.

"You're going to die," she replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Kira placed her hands on her stomach. "I had a dream…you're going to die in battle, I saw it happen," she replied. Conner shook his head.

"Kira, I'm not going to die, we've been through this," he pointed out.

"But you are! You're going to die!"

"I'm not going to die."

Kira let out a sob. "I'm not going to leave you or our babies," He murmured. Kira buried her head into his shoulder and she cried as hard as she could against him.

**(Three Days Later)**

Kira sighed as she sat on the medical table listening to them discuss their battle plan. She felt one of the babies kick and then a sharp pain went through her. "Oh God!" She gasped. Conner looked up when he saw Kira holding her stomach and nearly doubling over in pain.

"Kira, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kira let out a groan. "That was a contraction…" she trailed off. Conner stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No, I just decided to say it just to play the meanest joke on the planet. Yes I'm sure!"

"Let's get you to a hospital."

Kira went to stand up, but the pain became too much. "No, no…" she trailed off. Kimberly hurried over to her. "The contractions are coming too fast…oh God this hurts!" Kira hissed.

"Let's get her on the medical bed," Kimberly stated.

They helped Kira lay down on the medical bed and then Tommy's computer went off. Tommy ran over to the computer and saw what was going on. "Abbadon's attacking the city," he informed. Kira gasped in pain again and she held onto Conner's hand, her nails nearly puncturing his skin. "We have to go," he informed.

"Conner's not going anywhere, he's not leaving me here alone," she insisted.

Tears pressed against Kira's eyes as she held onto Conner. "Don't worry, Kira, I'm here," he assured her.

"Let's go," Trent insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll catch up with you guys."

Kimberly watched as the others left and she looked over at Kira. "Okay, you and I have to put our heads together," she commented. Kira nodded her head slowly and she held her stomach.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Kimberly looked at the computer and saw that the other Rangers were losing. She bit her lip and she looked over at Conner. "How is she doing?" She asked.

"She's exhausted," he replied.

Conner looked at the screen. "They're not doing so good…" he trailed off. He looked over at Kira to see that she was resting and he looked at his morpher. He hurried over to Kira. "Kira, listen to me, I have to go," he murmured. Kira stared at him for a second before she nodded her head slowly.

"They need you," she answered.

Conner stroked her cheek and he kissed her forehead before running to help the others.

**(An Hour Later)**

The Rangers came back successful and Conner hurried downstairs. "Kim…" he started. Kimberly motioned for him to be quiet. Conner set his helmet down on the console and walked around the corner to see his fiancé asleep with two infants in her arms. "What are they?" He asked.

"A healthy baby boy and girl," she replied.

Conner walked over and he picked one of the infants up, holding the baby close to him. "Which one is this?" He asked. Kimberly smiled.

"You're holding your son," she replied.

"My son…"

Conner felt tears press against his eyes as he looked at his son. "I have a son…" he trailed off. He kissed his son's forehead and held him close. "Jay…" he murmured.

"And she named your daughter Fiona. She said you had the perfect name picked out if one of the babies was a boy," Kimberly commented.

Conner looked between the two sleeping babies. "Jay and Fiona McKnight," he murmured.


	13. Fate

Chapter 14: Fate

Two months passed and they were still battling Abbadon, but Conner and Kira made sure to be parents to Jay and Fiona. However, with every battle, it was becoming harder and harder to defeat Abbadon, but Conner knew how to beat Abbadon, but he just refused to tell Kira and the others exactly what that something was.

Conner saw Kira napping as well as the twins and he slowly got up from the couch, making sure not to wake Kira up. He walked down the hall and he went to a room that he had built for himself. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He went into the room and a green light had filled the room. Conner let out a sigh as he looked over at his staff to see it sitting on some sort of stand, green electricity moving up and down the staff. "Fight fire with fire," he muttered. He took the staff and he looked at it. "Enough power to destroy him…" he trailed off.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Abbadon sat in his chair staring into a mirror to see Kira sleeping with the twins. However, his eyes were on one particular twin. "The son of Conner will soon become my heir," he sneered.

**(The Forest)**

Conner sat in the woods with his staff laying out in front of him. He took a shaky breath and he closed his eyes. "Come on Dulcea, if you're as good as you say, you'd tell me what to do," he muttered.

"_You know full well of what you have to do_," Dulcea answered telepathically.

"_If I use this spell…it'll kill me._"

"_You are aware of the risks, but you know this is the only way._"

Conner took another deep breath. "_Would you be able to bring me back? Like you did with Kira_?" He asked.

"_You would be killed by magic so it would be possible for me to bring you back_," she replied.

Conner nodded his head slowly. "_I can't leave my family, Dulcea_," he told her.

"_Leaving your family would be a sacrifice, but Conner, your son is in grave danger. Abbadon is creating a plan to take him_," she informed.  
"_I won't let it happen._"

"_Then you know what you have to do._"

Conner sighed and he nodded his head again. "_I know_," he answered.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Conner turned the shower on, pulled off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He let out a sigh as the hot water washed over him. He rubbed his forehead against leaned against the tile wall. "Damn it, why can't I just raise my children and marry the woman I love?" He muttered. A lump swelled up in his throat as he thought about leaving his fiancé and his children.

Kira was downstairs playing her guitar while the twins slept. Conner walked over and turned Kira around, kissing her. She pulled back and looked at him. "What brought that on?" She asked.

"Can't a guy show his girl how much he loves her?" He asked.

Kira smiled and she held his hand. "I guess there's no harm in that," she replied. She placed her hand on his face and kissed him.

Later on, they were laying on the couch wrapped up in each other's embrace. "You've been acting strange today," she commented. Conner kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. Kira smiled as she turned, facing him. She kissed him deeply, still wondering what was going on with Conner, but at the moment she didn't care.

**(Two Days Later)**

Conner smiled as he cradled Jay in his arms. "You're getting big already," he commented. Jay gurgled and grabbed Conner's jacket. He kissed the baby's forehead and he held him close. "I want you to know, Jay, that I love you very, very much," he murmured. He sighed sadly and he kissed the baby's forehead again. "I never want to leave you, but I have to, because if I don't I'll lose you," he added. Jay whimpered slightly and he reached out at Conner's face. A couple minutes later, the baby was crying.

"Here, I'll take him," she commented.

Conner handed Jay over to her, but then their morphers went off. "Hayley…" Kira started.

"I'll watch them," she assured her.

Conner stood up and ran out the door with Kira behind him.

**(Reefside Beach)**

Hunter groaned when he hit the ground from one of the mutants. "HUNTER!" Conner shouted. He ran over and helped Hunter up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just went for a spin," Hunter replied.

Tommy and Ethan ran down the hill towards them with Trent and Kitty coming up behind them. "This will be the end of you!" Abbadon snapped.

"I don't think so. You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready," they replied.  
"GREEN HAWK RANGER!"

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!"

"WHITE TIGER RANGER!"

"RED PANTHER RANGER!"

"BLACK TIGER RANGER!"

"BLUE ORCA WHALE RANGER!"

"SILVER JAGUAR RANGER!"

They morphed and then the mutants appeared. "Get them," Abbadon ordered. Kira gasped when several mutants came at her. She did a back flip and landed in a split. "PANTHER DAGGERS!" She shouted. She pulled out her Panther daggers and she blocked their attacks.

Abbadon sneered to see that his plan was going exactly the way he wanted. He pulled a dagger from his sleeve. "Goodbye, Red Ranger," he cackled.

Conner looked up and he saw that Abbadon was throwing a dagger at Kira. "KIRA! WATCH OUT!" He shouted. He got up from the ground, throwing down a few mutants, running towards Kira's direction.

Kira looked up just as Abbadon threw the dagger and her eyes widened in horror. Conner jumped in the way and the dagger embedded itself into his chest. "NO!" Kira screamed. Conner fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain. He looked at Abbadon with a glare before grabbing his staff and held it up.

"HAWK LIGHTNING CLAW!" He shouted.

Green electricity left the staff and headed over to Abbadon. "NO!" Abbadon shouted. The evil sorcerer blew up, causing a huge explosion. Conner just stared at the spot before collapsing completely.

"CONNER!" Kira shouted.

She pulled off her helmet and she ran over to him. "Conner, Conner, speak to me," she begged. She turned him onto his back and she pulled the dagger from his chest. She pulled off his helmet and she pressed her hand against the wound. "What were you thinking?" She asked.

"When have I ever thought things through?" He answered.

Kira let out a small laugh. "Kira…I want you to…destroy the morphers," he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Destroy them. Let someone else fight the evil for a change. Let our kids live normal lives…"

"When have our lives ever been normal?"

Conner smiled slightly. "Tell Jay and Fiona that I love them…" he trailed off.

"Hold on, Conner, you're not going to die," she assured him.

Conner gasped for air and he grabbed her hand. "If anything were to happen, I'll find a way to contact you," he assured her.

"Conner…" she trailed off.

She choked back a sob and she stroked his face. "I love you Kira…always have…always will…" he trailed off. He fell limp in her arms and he let her hand go. Kira held onto Conner and she let out a sob.

"Conner please don't leave me, please," she sobbed.


	14. Can't Come Back

Chapter 15: Can't Come Back

**(Phadoes)**

Dulcea was meditating when Tommy and Kira appeared with a lifeless Conner. "Dulcea, we need your help," Tommy informed. Dulcea stood up and walked over to them.

"Bring him over here," she answered.

Tommy set the body on a stone table. "What killed him? A spell?" She asked.

"No, a dagger," Kira replied.

Dulcea sighed and she shook her head. "I can't help him," she informed.

"What do you mean you can't help him?" Kira asked.

"If a spell killed him, I could bring him back, but I can't bring him back if something natural killed him," Dulcea replied.

"How is this natural!?" Kira demanded.

"Because he was killed with something real. A spell is supernatural."

"But you have to do…"

"There's nothing I can do. Conner is dead."

"NO!"

Kira placed her hand on Conner's face. "Wake up Conner! WAKE UP!" She shouted. Tommy grabbed her and pulled her back. "WAKE UP, CONNER!" She shouted.

"He's not coming back," Tommy murmured.

Kira broke down with a sob. Her weight bringing Tommy to his knees with her. "He can't be gone, I love him," she sobbed.

"I know, I know, I know," he answered.

"He's not gone, he's not gone," she sobbed.

"He is gone, he's not coming back. I'm so sorry, Kira."

Kira cried against him and Dulcea placed her hand over Conner's eyes. "Rest in peace, Green Hawk Ranger," she murmured. After a couple of minutes, Kira got up from the ground and she walked over to him. She kissed his cold forehead and then she placed her hand on the necklace around her neck. She wrapped her hand around the stone and she ripped it off his neck.

**(Earth: Two Weeks Later)**

Kimberly and Kitty were holding the twins while Trent was holding Miranda while they waited for Kira to come out of the cemetery.

Kira was kneeling in front of Conner's gravestone with tears falling down her face. "Why did you leave me?" She asked. She touched he engraving on the stone with tears falling down her face. "I love you," she whispered.

_Conner James McKnight_

_Born June 22, 1987-Died August 4, 2009_

_A Beloved Son, a Good friend, and a Wonderful Father_

_Gone but never forgotten_

**(Kira's House)**

Kira sighed as she rocked Fiona back and forth in her arms. The baby was just fed and burped, now she was just waiting for her to go back to sleep. "Oh! I almost forgot," she commented. She reached into her bag and she pulled out Conner's necklace. "Look what mommy got for you," she murmured. Fiona gurgled as she grabbed the necklace and she put the stone into her mouth. Kira smiled.

**(Flashback)**

_**Fiona gurgled and she grabbed the necklace around his neck. "This will be yours one day, Fi," he commented.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira sighed when Jay started crying. She let out a sigh as she set the baby down in it's crib and placed the necklace on the mobile. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," she whispered. She walked over to Jay's crib and she picked her son up. "Hey, baby," she whispered. Jay stopped crying and he pulled on Kira's shirt, indicating that he was hungry. "One hungry baby huh?" She asked. She sat down in the rocking chair and she fixed her shirt. After feeding Jay, she pulled her shirt back down and she walked over to the crib. She placed the baby back into his crib and covered him up.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira went into the bedroom and she found him half asleep on the bed. "Long day?" She asked.**_

"_**You have no idea," He replied with his eyes closed.**_

_**She walked over and she straddled his sides and started massaging his shoulders. "Oh yeah…that's the spot…" he groaned. Kira smiled and she moved to his lower back. "You could make a living out of this," he commented.**_

"_**Hmmm…I'd rather not," she answered.**_

_**She leaned forward and she kissed the back of his neck. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Ford?" He asked.**_

"_**Bet your ass I am," she replied.**_

_**Conner grinned as he turned so she was on the bottom. Kira giggled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Rock Star," he murmured.**_

"_**I love you too, Jock," she answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**


	15. Family

Chapter 16: Family

Kira sighed as she watched five-year-old Fiona and Jay playing outside. She rubbed her forehead and she held her engagement ring that was around her neck on a chain. "How are you doing?" Mrs. McKnight asked. Kira glanced at her would-have-been mother-in-law.

"I still have my good days and bad days," she replied.

"Understandable. I know how it feels."

Mrs. McKnight looked out at the twins. "At least you have pieces of him to cherish," she added. Kira nodded with a small smile. "When Conner and Eric were about their age. Conner just loved his soccer ball. He played with it day and night. One day, we were sitting in the backyard and Conner took his soccer ball and he kicked it over the back fence by accident," she explained. Kira laughed slightly.

"Sounds like Conner," Kira laughed.

Mrs. McKnight laughed. "Henry laughed and said "That's my boy. He'll be on the Reefside Wave one day," he was so proud. Henry is still very proud of both of his boys," she added. Kira smiled slightly and she played with her ring again. "Conner loved you very much. Ever since you two started high school you were the center of his attention," she commented.

"Yeah I know. Speaking he asked me out everyday during our Freshman year," she answered.

Kira bit her lip as she thought through the years she and Conner were together. "Will the pain ever go away? Will I ever stop missing him?" She asked.

"Kira…you loved Conner. You two have been through so much. He's part of you. You see him in Fiona and Jay everyday. You will always miss him, because you loved him," she replied.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira bit her lip as she looked at Conner. "Conner, I'm scared," She told him. Conner put his soccer ball down.**_

"_**I hope so. I'd find you a little odd for being a first time mom," he commented.**_

_**Kira rubbed her stomach. "What if I'm not a good mother?" She asked. Conner walked over and he kneeled in front of her.**_

"_**You're going to be a great mother," he replied.**_

"_**How can you be so sure?"**_

"_**Because if you're not a good mother then I'm screwed over for being a father."**_

_**Kira laughed and kissed him briefly.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kira sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Fiona ran up with her doll. "Mommy can you hold this?" She asked.

"Sure sweetheart," she replied.

She held the doll and she kissed Fiona's cheek. Fiona ran back outside to play with Jay. "Your kids will grow up and make a difference in this world, just like you guys," Mrs. McKnight commented. Kira looked over at her.

"Hopefully, Caroline," she answered.

That night, Kira was going upstairs when she saw Fiona running down the hall and Jay chasing her. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She shouted. Kira smiled as she grabbed Jay, having him hang upside down over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"He being mean," Fiona whined.

"I'm a dinosaur roar!" Jay told her.

"Oh you are huh?" Kira asked.

She started tickling Jay's stomach. Jay squirmed and laughed. "Ok, Mr. Dinosaur, Miss Dinosaur, bedtime," she announced.

"NO BED!" The twins shouted.

Jay wriggled out of her arms and ran down the hall. "NO BED! NO BED!" The twins shouted as they ran around the upstairs. Kira sighed as she went after the kids.

"Yes bed, yes bed," she answered as she grabbed Fiona first then Jay.

She got the twins into bed and she tucked them in. "Tuck you in nice and tight," she quipped. She kissed Jay's forehead and she walked over to Fiona, doing the same.

"Mommy, where's daddy's necklace?" She asked.

"It's right here kiddo."

She walked over to Fiona's dresser and she held the necklace up in front of her. "It's pretty," she commented as she held the stone in her hands. "When can I wear it?" She asked.

"When you're older," Kira replied.

Fiona smiled. "I want to hear a story about daddy!" Jay announced. Kira smiled as she looked back and forth between the twins.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one where daddy beat Mesathingy," Jay replied.

Kira laughed. "You've heard that story a thousand times," she commented.

"I like that one," Jay answered.

"Yeah me too," Fiona agreed.

"Okay I'll tell you the story when daddy beat _Mesogog_," she corrected.

"Mesathingy," Jay and Fiona laughed in unison.

Kira smiled as she told them the story of one of the greatest adventures that she was ever on when she was in high school.

In the corner of the room, Conner stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sweet dreams," he murmured. Then he disappeared.

**Preview to the Next Story**

_**Jay went into the alley and a punch landed on his face. Jay stumbled slightly, holding his jaw. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed. The mutant came at him again and he ducked, punching the mutant in the stomach. He did a back flip and threw him onto his back. Jay went to reach for his gun when the mutant knocked it out of his hand. "Okay, that can be difficult," he muttered. He ducked down and did a sweep kick, knocking the mutant onto it's back. The mutant shot a blast, but the young man rolled out of the way and he saw that his gun wasn't so far away.**_

**Title: Never Left Alone Part III**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure and Supernatural**

**Story is due: June 26, 2007**


End file.
